


Incommunicado

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [735]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs is his usual bastard uncommunicative self. That doesn't work well in a relationship.





	Incommunicado

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/06/2001 for the word [incommunicado](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/06/incommunicado).
> 
> incommunicado  
> Without the means or right to communicate.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #388 Trifle.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Incommunicado

“Really? This is how you're going to be?” Tony glared at Gibbs.

Gibbs didn't respond, continuing to be incommunicado on that particular subject.

“Fine. If that's how you want to play it. I'll see you at work.” Tony slammed the door on his way out.

He couldn't believe they were fighting over this. It truly was a trifling thing, but apparently not to Gibbs.

He'd known communication breakdown was the main reason Gibbs previous marriages had failed, but he hadn't realized it would happen over something so small as breakfast cereal. Hopefully, with some time to think things over they'd be able to work through this eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
